Love Letter
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: Sakura got a mysterious love letter. Could it possibly be...? SS !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: You know the dammed drill. I don't own a God Dammed thing. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I got this idea from Zodiac P.I. . . I don't own that either. . .that's owned by the genius Natsumi Ando.  
  
Summary: Sakura got a mysterious love letter from someone. Could it possibly be. . .?  
  
'Spring! Spring has finally come!' Thought a seventeen year old Sakura Kinomoto as she sat at her desk. She sat starry-eyed, and her face was flushed with a blissful smile on her face, as she re-read the note she has gotten that day over again for the umpteenth time.  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
I've been in love with you, the one so cheerful and honest. I'll move to a far away place in a few days and I'd love to see you before I go. I'll be waiting for you by the King Penguin at 5:00 today. Please come.  
  
She finished and almost fainted.  
  
"Oh My!!" She squealed giddily. The students looked dazed at the girl, and the teacher coughed once again to get the attention of the girl. Finally unable to stand the insolence, she walked from her table and slammed a ruler against Sakura's desk.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto! If you would be So Kind as to pay attention to the class, I would be thoroughly honored!" she yelled. Sakura blushed from embarrassment and nodded quickly. She put the letter back into her bag and wrote down the notes from the board. But her mind was still on the letter. 'At 5:00, I'll meet my admirer!' she thought happily.  
  
---  
  
"A love letter?" questioned a seventeen year old Syaoran as he looked skeptically at Sakura. He flung his school bag over his shoulder and followed Sakura. School was now over and they were walking together down the street with Sakura leading the way.  
  
"Yes. That's right. He must have secretly put it in my book-bag!" she smiled and clasped her hands together in a daydream.  
  
"'He' meaning the shy prince who must be madly in love with me" she finished. Syaoran looked at her and then shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"But love letters are soo cliché. This guy must be a real wimp if he can't even come up to a girl and tell her that he likes her" he stated angrily.  
  
Sakura glared at him. She picked up her bag and held it over her head.  
  
"What Did You Say?!" she yelled and ran after Syaoran down the street, getting weird looks from passer by's.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were two of the closest friends you would ever meet. They met when Sakura was four years old. Syaoran just moved from Hong Kong and into Sakura's class. Granted, it took a while for Syaoran to break out of his shell, but if anyone could do it, it was Sakura.  
  
Syaoran Li was taught no never let his emotions show and to always stay strong. He was taught this for the sole purpose of being the next ruler in the Li Clan. The Li's were a very powerful family in China and very influential, many feared them because of the rumors that they were cold and heartless beings. And Syaoran was the very definition of cold, cruel, and emotion-less. Since he was born, he was trained to the bone. After his father died, his mother and four sisters raised him. Being the only male in the family he had to learn how to take care of family matters early in life, thus resulting in him not having a normal child-hood. He always stayed quite and didn't have friends. He always concentrated on his studies and excelled at every subject. He was very smart for his age and knew things his eldest sister didn't know. His cousin, Meiling, tried to befriend him, and she was the only one who could get him to talk to someone his own age.  
  
Over the years, Syaoran turned out to grow into a very handsome young man. He had piercing amber eyes that bore into your very soul, and chestnut hair that was always messy. The result of all his years training is a very well built body that the girls' in school go crazy for. With a six-pack and a wash board stomach, girls got all starry-eyed every time Syaoran came close to them. But Syaoran was cold and un-caring to everybody he met, and all of that changed when he met Sakura.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was a cheerful girl that was always happy. Her mother died when she was still young, and she often remembered the words of advice her mother used to give her. Always treat everyone with respect. Never give up on something once you set your mind on it. Always make friends, not enemies. The world is beautiful; never take anything on it for granted. Don't listen to anything your brother says. Sakura missed her mother terribly, but she still had her father and brother, although it may seem like he always teases her, she knows that that is the way he shows he loves her. Being raised by her father and brother, Sakura wasn't the typical girl. Instead, she turned out to be more of a tom-boy. Thankfully, her best friend was Tomoyo, and she made sure that Sakura turned out to have a little femininity in her.  
  
Over the years, Sakura turned out to be a gorgeous young woman. The older she got, the more she looked like her mother. She had bright emerald eyes that held such happiness and joy, that you couldn't do anything but love her. She had long flowing auburn hair that reached her mid-back, and a smile that lit up any room. She had a nice body, but she never showed it off to get attention. She was thin and had a flat stomach, and the guys at school would always drool whenever she came walking by.  
  
After Syaoran came to his kinder-garden class after he moved, he was immediately greeted by Sakura. At first, they didn't have the perfect friendship you would think. Syaoran was always criticizing her, yelling and shouting insults at her. But Sakura would always answer him with that smile of hers and tell him that she would never give up being his friend.  
  
Eventually, Syaoran apologized to Sakura for being rude and Sakura, of course, forgave him, but under one condition. To seal the deal of their new founded friendship, Sakura asked to play a game with him. Syaoran agreed and Sakura grabbed his hand to run. The day they held hands, was the day that they became friends. And it only got better as they grew older.  
  
Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!  
  
"Your cell phone's ringing! You should pick that up" Syaoran said, grateful to whoever was on the other line of the phone. Sakura put down her bag and answered it.  
  
"Tomoyo!" she yelled happily, already forgetting about hurting Syaoran. Syaoran walked closer to Sakura so he could hear the conversation. Sakura punched him playfully and he rubbed his arm, pretending that it hurt. He stood, towering over her. She was up to his shoulder, and he had to kneel down a bit to listen.  
  
"Sakura! Oh My God! Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you, well not all over I just looked in your room and you weren't there, but still that doesn't matter you should have come home right after you finished school!" Tomoyo took a deep breathe and Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped wondering how she could talk a mile a minute.  
  
"I was soo worried!" Tomoyo wailed. Sakura and Syaoran flinched hearing the loud, super-sonic cry from over the phone. Sakura rubbed her ears in pain and held the phone away from her. Syaoran took the phone away from Sakura, allowing her to regain her senses and her hearing.  
  
"Tomoyo, can you please try not to deaf Sakura in one ear?" came Syaoran's deep voice through the phone.  
  
"Li-kun? Oh! I didn't know you were with Sakura" her voice was sly and you could tell she was grinning through the phone. Syaoran blushed slightly.  
  
"Soo. . . what are you two doing. . . alone?" Tomoyo asked, trying to act as subtle as she possibly could. Syaoran reddened more.  
  
"Nothing! We were on our way to Sakura's house."  
  
Tomoyo laughed on the other line. Syaoran cursed in chinese and handed the phone roughly to Sakura. Sakura took it, confused at why Syaoran was red. 'Maybe he's catching a cold. . .' she thought innocently.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh! Sakura. . .what happened to Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, her voice sly. Sakura looked around and noticed Syaoran started to walk away, still muttering something incoherent.  
  
"Wait up Syaoran!" Sakura yelled after Syaoran and started to run up to catch him.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! You won't believe what I got today!" Sakura squealed excitedly.  
  
"An 'A' in Geometry?" Tomoyo said jokingly. Sakura looked at the phone and glared as if it was Tomoyo herself.  
  
"No! I got a Love Letter! Mmhmm, I found it in one of my notebooks! How exciting, it says to meet him in Penguin Park at five. Okay don't go anywhere, and I'll meet you at my house. Bye!" Sakura shut off her phone and walked up to Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo is going to get me ready for the meeting. I'm soo eager to see who it is!" Sakura said happily, her face lit up and stars were in her eyes again. Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes, once again throwing his bag behind his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know why your soo pleased about it. I mean. . . it could be some old, fat, bald, pervert that wants you. Have you thought about that?" he turned to face her.  
  
"What if this is a joke that someone is playing on you? I mean. . . no offense 'Kura but your very dense when it comes to things like this." He said sternly.  
  
"He Is Not some old, fat, perverted man! Can someone like that write a letter so beautiful and sweet?" she questioned, glaring at the boy in front of her.  
  
"I'm just worried about you. . ." he whispered, looking away. Sakura smiled gently and nodded.  
  
"I know. . . now come on! Tomoyo is waiting for us at my house" she said and ran forward.  
  
"Oi! Wait up!" Syaoran yelled after Sakura, and ran up to catch up to her.  
  
---  
  
"Why am I here again?" asked a very tired Syaoran. They were all in Sakura's room for the past hour. Syaoran was lying on Sakura's bed with his hands underneath his head, while Tomoyo worked on Sakura's hair. Sakura was sitting on a chair staring at herself in the mirror. She looked at Syaoran through the mirror.  
  
"Because I need your opinion on how I look." she said as if it was an obvious answer.  
  
"Can't Daidouji-san do that for you?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
"No! We need a mans opinion on how cute and sexy Sakura looks" Tomoyo answered. Syaoran blushed lightly.  
  
"Yea, yea. . .just finish up already will ya? Syaoran growled. Tomoyo giggled and continued to brush Sakura's long hair.  
  
Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend since day one. Tomoyo was a beautiful girl with flowing lavender hair that cascaded down her back, and violet eyes that held mischief and knowledge. Tomoyo loves Sakura as a sister and would do anything for her, and vise versa. They stuck together through thick and thin and were always there for each other. Nothing was kept hidden from each other, they told each other anything and everything. Tomoyo could be crazed sometimes when she gets her hands on a camcorder or camera when it comes to Sakura, but, nothing could break the bonds of friendship. Especially when the bonds were between Tomoyo and Sakura. They were related no matter what anyone said.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you are going to look soo cute!" Tomoyo said, stars forming in her eyes. Sakura sweat-dropped and she turned to face the mirror. Her hair was loose and two teddy bear clips were in her hair to keep it from falling into her eyes. She had on the lightest amount of make-up on, and a touch of lip-gloss was all the make-up on her face. Tomoyo didn't bother putting any blush on her cheeks because Sakura was naturally rosy, if she added anymore, she would look like a clown.  
  
"Wow. . .Tomoyo. . .are you sure you didn't put too much make-up on? I look weird!" Sakura complained. Tomoyo blanched.  
  
"Didn't put too much on? Didn't Put Too Much On?! I HARDLY PUT ANY ON YOU!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura stared at her wide-eyed and Syaoran stood up from the bed to stare at Tomoyo. She blushed from her out burst.  
  
"Ahem. Well. . . Sakura needs to get changed now. . . so. . . Syaoran needs to get out. Unless. . . he wants to stay?" Tomoyo quickly covered her composure and regained her stature to make Syaoran squirm.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Syaoran said, without a second thought and bolted out the door blushing. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Okay. That was easier then I thought. Hehe. So. . ." Tomoyo stopped and went to get the bag she brought to Sakura's house.  
  
"About the dress" Tomoyo opened the bag and about fifty dresses lay in there. "It's warm out today so. . . a long dress would be too hot for you." She mumbled to herself some more and fifty dresses slowly became one.  
  
"Perfect!" Tomoyo yelled and held up a dress in triumph. She skipped over to Sakura and held out a dress. It was a light green dress with a slit on the side. Very simple, not to extravagant, but if dressed on the right person, it looks amazing.  
  
"Come on now, let's try it on!" Tomoyo said gleefully and led a resisting Sakura into the bathroom.  
  
---  
  
Tomoyo ran down the stairs and into Sakura's living room where Syaoran was watching TV. Syaoran looked up for a second to see a blur run past him before he felt someone grab his arm and yank him up the stairs.  
  
"H-hey! S-slow down!" Syaoran stuttered as he was forced through the door.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you were do. . .ing. . ." the words slowly left his mouth when he saw Sakura standing quietly next to her bed. Her hands were clasped together and she was blushing bright red.  
  
Syaoran stared wide-eyed at Sakura. 'Damm' he thought as he looked over Sakura. The green dress reached above her knees and outlined ever curve in her teenage body, and she had curves in all of the right places. The dress cut off short and showed her shoulders. 'God Damm' he thought as his eyes ran over her body again. She blushed and coughed to get his attention.  
  
"Um. . . P-please say something" she stuttered. He was just staring at her and she was becoming self-conscious of herself.  
  
"You look. . . amazing" he finally got out. 'My favorite color never looked better' he thought.  
  
"Hehe thanks." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Soo Cute!" Tomoyo squealed as she recorded the scene with her camcorder. Suddenly the clock chimed five times and Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged shocked looks.  
  
"Your Late!!" Tomoyo yelled. And grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
"Thanks for your opinion Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted back laughing and ran out with Sakura trailing behind her.  
  
Syaoran sighed, still thinking it was a bad idea.  
  
"How come she gets all hyped up over a totally suspicious letter?" he picked up the letter that was lying on the table and read it. His eyes widened in shock and fright. He started to sweat.  
  
"This is. . . "  
  
---  
  
Sakura ran to the park as fast as she can. When she finally reached the giant penguin, she stopped and started to breathe heavily. 'But. . .no one's here? He must be somewhere in the park' she thought desperately.  
  
The words in the letter rang through her head. 'I've been in love with you. The one so cheerful and honest.' 'I want to know about this boy who says he loves me' she thought. She heard foot steps behind her and she quickly turned around. 'I Must Know!'  
  
Her eyes widened at who was standing behind her.  
  
"S-Syaoran?!" she gasped.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" she walked up to stand in front of him.  
  
"I'm making a vow to myself right now. The one who sent this love letter is definitely here and I'm going to find out who he is, and I'm not going home until I do." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Don't you remember?" he asked soflty.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This love letter" he reached into his pocket and took the letter out to show her. Sakura's heart was beating faster and faster within each passing second.  
  
"It's from me" his bangs covered his eyes and he blushed. He looked at her, and stood straight, his feet planted into the ground. A blush still on his face.  
  
"I wrote it. . . to you"  
  
Sakura froze. Her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?!"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A.N. Ohh my fist cliff hanger. I hope anyone that reads this likes the story soo far. Please Review on the crappiness! 


	2. Chapter Two

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: You know the dammed drill. I don't own a God Dammed thing. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I got this idea from Zodiac P.I. . . I don't own that either. . .that's owned by the genius Natsumi Ando.  
  
*eyes water and Otaku-chan starts to cry* I can not believe that people actually reviewed my story! THANK YOU SOO SOO SOO MUCH! You really do not know how much this means to me. I shall try my hardest to make this a story worth reading. Although . . . I'm sure you guys only reviewed it cuz you felt sorry for me . . .that's the only plausible reason I could think of. Unless you really DO like the story. . .Nah! (once again. . .my pessimistic side rears it's evil and ugly head).  
  
Summary: Sakura got a mysterious love letter from someone. Could it possibly be. . .?  
  
Previous Chapter: "It's from me" his bangs covered his eyes and he blushed. He looked at her, and stood straight, his feet planted into the ground. A blush still on his face.  
  
"I wrote it. . . to you"  
  
Sakura froze. Her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?!"  
  


* * *

  
A dramatic wind blew. Sakura stood, rooted to the ground, unable to comprehend what was just said to her. 'Li Syaoran wrote it to me?'  
  
"No. . .kidding?" Sakura finally got out after a moments of silence.  
  
"Just before I moved out of town, I gave it to you" he said seriously. Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Wait. . .right before you moved? Wa-wait a minute" she said, ruining the uncomfortable atmosphere. She put a hand to her head to try and remember something.  
  
"Before you moved you gave it to me? How many years ago was that?" She tried to count the years in her head.  
  
"Thirteen Years Ago?!" she blanched and the thought of the love letter shattered in her mind. Anger quickly replaced confusion as she stood on her tip-toes. She glared as hard as she could and was standing face to face with the tall amber eyed boy.  
  
"He-hey! Just what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull over here? I found this letter in one of my notebooks today---"  
  
"I'm not joking! You must have pulled it out an old notebook you've keep hidden away for years in your house or something!" he cut her off angrily. She was accusing him of something and he didn't like to be accused.  
  
Sakura flinched and turned blue. 'Urg! He's Right!' she thought gravely.  
  
"You mean. . .you never read it until today?" he asked, breaking the silence. Sakura looked shocked and grabbed the letter.  
  
"But the letter is pretty complex! How in the world could a four year old read this?" she questioned back.  
  
"But still. . ." Syaoran's eyes were full of emotion. He looked hurt and sad. The look he gave made her blush slightly.  
  
"Thirteen years ago. . .I waited for you. . . right here, in this very park." He said, his voice strained and hoarse.  
  
'Could this possibly be true? Syaoran is in love with me?' she thought blushing. His words sounding in her head again. 'I've been in love with you. . .'  
  


* * *

  
Sakura stood in a long, beautiful, white wedding dress. Her hair was up and cherry blossoms and peonies were in her hair. The top of the gown was like a corset and it showed her bare shoulders. On her slender neck was a stunning necklace. Definitely a Daidouji Tomoyo design.  
  
She turned around and saw Syaoran standing there in a tuxedo. He looked soo dangerously sexy standing there looking at her with intense amber eyes. He outstretched his hand for her.  
  
"Sakura. . .I've been waiting for this moment for thirteen years. I've always been in love with you. Always" he reached his hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Wait Li!! Stop it Li!!" Sakura yelled waving her arms around.  
  
"Stop what Sakura?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Mei-Meiling?!" Sakura shouted. 'What's going on?'  
  
"Huh? I thought that I was in a wedding chapel." Sakura looked around to see where she was.  
  
"Nope. . .we're just in your room and you fell asleep. How rude too. Falling asleep when you have company. Honestly Sakura." she said mockingly.  
  
'What a dream' Sakura thought. Pinching herself to make sure she was awake.  
  
"Well at least I'm up now" she said to herself quietly. 'It's only because Syaoran gave me a letter confessing his love for me' she thought sensibly.  
  
"Did Syaoran confess to you by any chance?" Meiling asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Totally! And I'm completely shaken up by it!" Sakura freaked out and waved her arms around, blushing slightly. Realization struck her suddenly.  
  
"And. . .how do you know about it huh?!" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course I know" she said calmly. She rested her chin on her hand and leaned on the desk.  
  
"Thirteen years ago he was deeply hurt when you didn't show up at the park. He waited for you all day, and even when it started to rain he waited for you. He even ended up with a severe case of pneumonia and was in critical condition for three days."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock and fright. She blanched. 'Sweet Mother Of God I seem like such a witch!' she thought gravely.  
  
"Oh Well" Meiling laughed.  
  
"It was his fault he gave you a letter you couldn't read in the first place. If I were you I would have thrown it away. So Stop Worrying About Him! Besides, I came all this way to ask you a question." She said shaking Sakura by the shoulders so she would get over her current state of shock.  
  
"About A Wedding?!" Sakura squealed, quickly forgetting about the pain she was currently feeling.  
  
"That's right. My teacher's a close friend of the families, she invited us to her wedding and I asked if I could bring a friend along. She said 'Yes' and I wanted you to come!" Meiling said happily.  
  
"I would love to! Oh this is going to be great!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"I'm just a little worried about it. . ." Meiling said quietly.  
  
"I'm worried about the place where the wedding reception is taking place. You've heard of the Natsumi wedding right?" Meiling asked, raising an eyebrow at Sakura.  
  
"Natsumi wedding?" Sakura asked, uncertain.  
  
"You've never heard of the famous painting? They say that if you kiss your partner in front of it, you'll enjoy eternal happiness together. Isn't that romantic Sakura?" gushed Meiling.  
  
"But, there have been several occurrences at the wedding place. A small fire during the ceremony, the sprinklers going off for no reason, and glass shattering just to name a few." She stated, counting off the things that happened on her fingers. Suddenly she got a severe look on her face.  
  
"Some say the place is cursed!" she said in a low, deep voice.  
  
"C-cursed?" Sakura asked, beginning to feel scared.  
  
"W-with Gho-ghosts?" she involuntarily shivered.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm sure nothing will go wrong. We'll make sure of it, right Sakura? Of course we will!" she answered her own question, then got up from the chair that she was sitting in.  
  
"Well, I'll best be off now. Syaoran's probably wondering where the hell I am. I'll see you tomorrow! Toddles." Meiling winked and blew a kiss at Sakura and waved good-bye. She closed the door softly behind her, and Sakura was left alone in her room.  
  
"Yes. . .I'm sure nothing will go wrong. . . everything will be fine" Sakura mumbled to herself, trying to calm down her earth shattering nerves. She looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She changed to her pajamas and sat on her bed. Grabbing a random stuffed animal she stared at it. It was a small golden bear. It had big ears and small wings attached to his back.  
  
"Oh Kero. . .what am I going to do?" she asked Kero.  
  
"Not think about. You're right. Think about anything but Syao—that guy. That's right. . . you're a genius" She said, holding Kero up. It was silent for a moment and Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is what I do in my spare time. . .I not only talk to myself but to a stuffed animal as well. . ." she said in a sarcastic tone. 'Someone should lock me up. . .' she thought to herself. She got under the covers and held Kero close to her.  
  
'Dammit Syaoran' was her last comprehendible thought before sleep took over.  
  


* * *

  
"Wow! This place is amazing!" Sakura gushed looking upon the gorgeous Victorian building. She walked inside and gasped at how magnificent the place was set up. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and crystalline glasses stood on round, white clothed tables. Flowers were set in the center of each table and delicious food was already set and waiting to be eaten.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!" a voice rang throughout the great hall.  
  
"Here come the Newly-Weds!"  
  
Out from behind the creamy curtains, a pair walked out. Well. . .the groom walked out, and he was carrying his new wife. They were both grinning from ear to ear. They looked truly happy.  
  
"Wow. Shouko looks soo pretty!" Meiling said smiling.  
  
'How totally beautiful!' Sakura thought. Both she and Meiling were both clasping their hands together and their eyes were full of stars.  
  
The groom took the microphone away from the stand.  
  
"I swear that I'll always make Shouko happy!" he cried into the microphone. Shouko blushed and smiled at her husband.  
  
"Meanwhile, there is food prepared on the table. Please sit down and enjoy the food!" he said before putting the microphone down and sitting with his wife.  
  
Sakura smiled and sat down. Her mouth watered at the sight of all the food. Picking up a knife and fork, she began to eat.  
  
'I'm soo lucky that Meiling invited me to this reception. Everything looks soo good!' she though happily. She leaned over the table to pick up the ketchup. Taking it in her right hand, she began to shake it. Unfortunately, she didn't check to see if the bottle was closed and when she started to shake it, it spilled all over the person next to her. She stopped immediately and grabbed a napkin.  
  
She pulled the person next to her by the tie so that their faces were almost touching.  
  
"I'm Soo Sorry! Here, let me wipe it off for you!" she cried.  
  
Then she noticed just who was sitting next to her. Their eyes locked onto one another and Sakura blushed a deep, bright, red.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran!" she gasped. Comprehension hit Syaoran as he realized who it was.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
'That's right. . . Shouko is a friend of the families. If Meiling knows her, it's only logical that Syaoran knows her too! I can't look at him now!' she though desperately, a blush still apparent on her face.  
  
"I'm guessing that Meiling invited you to the party?" he asked, taking his tie and wiped off the rest of the ketchup.  
  
"Wow look at all this food! Doesn't it look scrumptious?" She asked, trying very hard to avoid eye contact and civil conversation with Syaoran. Syaoran looked confused.  
  
"Um. . .Sakura?"  
  
She blushed hearing his voice. The only thing she could think of was her dream and his face. 'I've been in love with you. I've waited for thirteen years'  
  
Sakura got very dizzy and her face looked like a strawberry. She couldn't think of anything to say. So she shouted out the first thing that was foremost in her mind.  
  
"I. . .I CAN'T MARRY YOU!" she yelled. Syaoran blushed out of embarrassment as snickers and giggles were heard behind them.  
  
"Oh that poor young man" "Oh man, talk about a bad day!" "Ouch, that must've hurt" "At least now I have a chance with the girl" were heard behind them.  
  
Sakura miss-took Syaoran's look of embarrassment for a look of sadness.  
  
"I mean. . .I like you! But it's just, I like you as an old friend, you know? But not as a boyfriend. . ." she quickly said.  
  
"You Moron!" Syaoran growled, giving her a stern look, the blush still very visible on his face. Sakura's eyes turned into small dots.  
  
"I wrote that letter thirteen years ago when I was young! . . . It's ancient history. . ." he said, the redness faded a little from his face, but it was still there.  
  
"Ancient?!" she screamed.  
  
"So. . ." he cut her off, and turned his face to look at her.  
  
"Stay cool. . .and just try and act normal okay?" he said, and turned his head back to look away, still red in the face.  
  
"Y-yes. I understand. It's just a thing of the past now" Sakura said like it was no big deal, and began to eat her food again.  
  
'But what exactly do I mean by 'I understand'?' she thought.  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura! Smile!" Meiling commanded. The two turned around and sweat-dropped. Meiling huffed.  
  
"Why won't you two smile?" she frowned.  
  
"I'm taking a picture of you two in front of the famous "Happy Bride" painting" she said and pointed to a large painting behind Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"The Happy Bride?" Sakura asked cutely.  
  
"Yea! You know. . .the painting that promises eternal love and happiness" Meiling answered.  
  
Sakura turned around and found an amazing painting of a bride. 'She's soo beautiful!' Sakura thought looking at the painting. It was a young woman holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. Her hair was long and wavy, a flower clip held it in place. She was surrounded by tall flowers. It hung in an extravagant frame.  
  
Syaoran huffed behind her.  
  
"Eternal love and happiness? That's a load of bullshit. It's just something the company made up to advertise" Syaoran said, obviously un-amused.  
  
Sakura looked shocked. She turned and gave him a piercing glare before hitting him.  
  
"You Are Soo Romantic! NOT!!" she yelled. Calming down she looked at the picture again.  
  
"Hmm. . .so it's a famous piece of art work done by the famous Natsumi Ando?" she said to no one in particular.  
  
'She looks kinda sad. . .' Sakura thought.  
  
"If I can have your attention please!" a voice boomed through the area.  
  
"We are now going to show you a film about the bride and groom!"  
  
The lights dimmed and a film projector started to work. Sakura and Syaoran turned their chairs around so they could see better. A man held the microphone and began to narrate the story.  
  
"This is Shouko, the bride when she was only four years old. She was a beautiful child and nice to everybody."  
  
The screen showed Shouko when she was a child holding a flower. Meiling clasped her hand to her cheek.  
  
"How Cute!" she squealed.  
  
"They first met in kinder-garden. They quickly became best friends and the groom proposed to the bride when they were still in kinder-garden"  
  
The screen flashed and it showed the groom. His face was flushed a deep red.  
  
"I've Been In Love With You! The One So Cheerful And Honest!" he declared to her.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened in recognition. The air around them became extremely tense.  
  
'Hmm. . .Now doesn't that sound. . .' Sakura started thinking.  
  
'Eerily familiar?' Syaoran finished Sakura's thought.  
  
"Years have passed since that day. . ." the announcer continued.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's heart beat started to quickened.  
  
"But his feelings toward her. . ."  
  
Sakura started to blush a deep red. Her heart rate was off the scale.  
  
"Have never changed."  
  
Syaoran's heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. The blood rushed to his face; he looked like a human cherry.  
  
Sakura tightened her grip on the dress she was wearing.  
  
'This film is about Shouko and her husband' she kept repeating to herself.  
  
'Not about us'  
  
Syaoran turned to take a quick look at her. Their eyes made contact and they blushed together again.  
  
"And today, the bride and groom kiss to pledge their eternal love and life together" the announcer finished the film.  
  
Sakura's thoughts headed back to the dream she had yesterday. To the kiss that they almost had.  
  
"HOEE!!" Sakura screeched. Her face was blood red and when she screamed, she grabbed the table cloth off of the table and pulled it towards her. All of the dished and glass fell from the sudden shift.  
  
Everybody turned to stare in shock at the person who interrupted the silence.  
  
Sakura blushed harder and waved her arms wildly about.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for raising my voice!" she quickly apologized. Syaoran looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Sakura. . . are you okay?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
Sakura quickly looked at him, then to the side. Regaining her composer she stood up.  
  
"Yea! I'm calm. I'm cool. I'm collected" she said, offhandedly, wiping some non-existent dirt off of her dress.  
  
Syaoran didn't buy that story for one second, but he didn't press the subject any further. He watched her get up.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
She looked at him, and flushed slightly.  
  
"I'm going to the wash-room. Why? Would you like to accompany me there?" she asked slyly. On the outside, she seemed calm. But on the inside, she was slapping herself for even saying that.  
  
Syaoran felt his face get hotter by the second. He shook his head quickly and stuttered something incomprehensible.  
  
"All right then." She said, and turned to walk away. She could feel Syaoran's eyes piercing through her back and that made her nervous. So nervous. . .she stumbled on her way. She looked to see if anyone saw, and quickly rushed out of the room.  
  
Syaoran smiled softly at her. He sat back down at the table and put his face in his hands, sighing.  
  
'Why do you still have that effect on me Kinomoto Sakura?' he asked himself  
  


* * *

  
Sakura leaned against the cool wall. The cold was contrasting greatly against the heat in her body.  
  
'Why is my heart beating soo fast? Why do I keep thinking about that dream? Why am I blushing soo much when ever I see Syaoran? It's because of his stupid letter. He can't be serious . . . can he? My heart is out of control.'  
  
She thought for a second or two longer before she smiled lightly.  
  
'Duh. I may be dense . . . but I know what my heart is telling me. I'm in love with Syaoran.'  
  
Suddenly her happy feeling was gone.  
  
'Urg! I bet he hates me now though! I was soo stupid! Besides. . . he said it himself. . . it was a long time ago. . .it means nothing to him now.' she thought sadly, tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away.  
  
"He doesn't want someone like me anyway. . .a ditz that always holds him back. . .and talks to herself. Get it Together Kinomoto!" she told herself sternly.  
  
She straitened herself up and walked to the wash-room. She stopped half-way and gasped.  
  
"P-please h-help m-me!" cried a woman.  
  


* * *

  
A shrill, earth shattering scream tore through the hall.  
  
Syaoran stood up scared, immediately realizing that it was Sakura's voice. He bolted out the door as fast as legs could run, not caring if people were staring at him.  
  
One last thought was reeling through his mind.  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  


* * *

  
AN: Ohh another cliff-hanger! I'm getting used to writing them now. Hehehe. Please review on yet another chapter of pure crap! ^__^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: You know the dammed drill. I don't own a God Dammed thing. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I got this idea from Zodiac P.I. . . I don't own that either. . .that's owned by the genius Natsumi Ando.  
  
Summary: Sakura got a mysterious love letter from someone. Could it possibly be. . .?  
  
A.N. Eeekk! Gomen Gomen Gomen! I'm soo sorry! I would have updated before. . .but . . .school sucks and testing is starting. Blah! Any way. . .Thank you soo much to ALL of my reviewers! Arigato! This story is almost at the end. Just maybe two or three more chapters. Oh. . .and by the by. . .I do not own any GTO characters either, I believe they belong to Tokyo Pop. . .I can't get a break can I?! Anyway, I shall shut up now. Ke ke ke.  
  
Previous Chapter: A shrill, earth shattering scream tore through the hall.  
  
Syaoran stood up scared, immediately realizing that it was Sakura's voice. He bolted out the door as fast as legs could run, not caring if people were staring at him.  
  
One last thought was reeling through his mind.  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Syaoran skid around the corner as he neared the women's wash-room.  
  
'God please let her be alright' he thought frantically.  
  
He almost fell as he turned the next corner and his heart stopped when he saw Sakura on the floor next to a very large woman.  
  
Sakura turned around and faced Syaoran with fearful eyes.  
  
"Don't Just Stand There Dammit! Syaoran Help Me!!" she shouted panicking.  
  
Syaoran faulted for a minute before he ran to Sakura's side. He knelt down beside her and the woman who was currently squeezing the life out of Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura winced and took her other hand to try and pry the nails currently digging into her skin.  
  
Syaoran looked on with confusion.  
  
"Ano. . .Sakura. . .What the hell is going on?" he asked.  
  
The woman's eyes snapped open and she released her death grip on Sakura's lifeless hand.  
  
"How disrespectful of you to curse in front of this wonderful young lady" she scolded and pointed to Sakura, who was presently flopping her hand up and down to get the feeling of blood back in her hand.  
  
Suddenly, the lady cringed in pain and held her large stomach, crying out in pain, slurring out curse words that only Syaoran was able to pick up.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweat-dropped. Wasn't this the woman who said Not to curse? She was definitely older than Syaoran and Sakura, but it only looked as if she was twenty-five years.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura, one eyebrow up as he waited for an explanation.  
  
"She's having contractions" Sakura explained.  
  
The woman's hand shot out and grabbed the closest thing next to her. . .which was Syaoran's hand.  
  
Sakura had smartly moved away as soon as the woman let go of her arm and now Syaoran was feeling the pain Sakura was feeling just moments ago.  
  
His body twisted in coordination with the pain he was feeling, his face contorted in agony.  
  
"And she is in a whole lot of pain" Sakura said, stating the obvious to a now glaring Syaoran.  
  
"I can see that!" Syaoran bit out.  
  
"EIKICHI!!" the woman screamed suddenly, shocking both Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran felt some relief wash through his body when he felt that the woman let go of the tight grip she had on his hand.  
  
The woman blinked and then sat up straight.  
  
"Hmm. . .I feel much better now" she said innocently.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked on with amazement.  
  
"So. . .Sakura?" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"What's the story with this one?" he asked pointing not too discreetly at the woman who was now trying to stand up, failing miserably.  
  
Sakura smacked Syaoran upside his head with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Stupid! Can't you see she's pregnant?" Sakura asked, looking with a shocked expression at Syaoran, who at the moment was rubbing the back of his head where Sakura's hand made contact.  
  
"Um. . .a little help here? Please?" came a meek voice from the other side of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura nodded simultaneously and stood up to help the woman.  
  
Syaoran took hold of the right arm while Sakura in turn, took her left arm and together lifted the woman to her feet.  
  
"Thank you soo much kids" she said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"You're much more helpful then that man, Eikichi" she said spitefully.  
  
She looked at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"How rude of me! My name is Onizuka Azusa. But when I divorce that man, my name will be Fuyutsuki Azusa" she said kindly, but at the same time, her voice held a tinge of madness in it.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Onizuka. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. And this here is Li Syaoran" Sakura said, pointing to a scowling Syaoran behind her.  
  
"I could introduce myself ya know" he mumbled.  
  
"AZUSA!!" cried a male voice from down the corridor.  
  
A man rushed in like a maniac stopping inches away from Azusa. He was breathing deeply and was looking like he just ran a marathon.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked from Azusa to the man that fell to the floor, still heaving, and back to Azusa.  
  
"Hmph. What do you want Onizuki?" she said scathingly, turning her head away from the man.  
  
"Aww come on! Don't be like that Azusa. You know that I love only you" he said, standing up. He tried to walk closer to her, but she held out her hand to stop him.  
  
"Don't you dare Eikichi Onizuka! I knew that after we got married and I would get pregnant, you wouldn't want me anymore! And Today Proved That! You Sick Perverted Horny Bastard, Onizuka!" Azusa screamed, tears flowing rapidly down her big blue eyes.  
  
Eikichi blanched and looked quickly to a wide eyed Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Eikichi's mouth dropped and waved his hands around.  
  
"It's not what you think! I can explain! I was only saying 'Congratulations' to you friend on their marriage! That's it!" Eikichi said, on the verge of screaming trying to explain to his wife.  
  
She looked at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Really?" she sniffed.  
  
Eichiki's eyes went soft at the sight of his wife so insecure and vulnerable.  
  
"Of course. Azusa. . .there is only one woman in this world that I love, only one woman I can stand to be with all of my life. Only one person I will now and forever want to wake up with. And that's you Azusa. . .never forget that" he said, his voice full of emotion as he was finally able to walk close to her.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw that she was staring at the scene with intensity. He smiled lightly and looked back to see them hugging. Obviously, they have made up.  
  
"Kawaii" Sakura whispered, as not to ruin the moment between lovers.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura before looking back at the couple.  
  
'Only one person to spend the rest of my life with. Only one person. . .' the words ran through Syaoran's mind before Sakura's voice interrupted.  
  
"Now that's what I call love, neh Syaoran?" came Sakura's soft angelic voice next to Syaoran.  
  
He looked down and saw Sakura staring up at him. Her face slightly blushing, her emerald eyes shining brightly.  
  
'One person' his mind repeated.  
  
Syaoran keep his gaze on Sakura. Sakura blushed harder and tried to look away, but his intense amber eyes made it hard for her to turn away.  
  
'Only one person. Only her. I only want her, Sakura' his mind finally concluded.  
  
Sakura's blush spread across her face when Syaoran's hand made contact with her cheek. He brushed her hair that fell over her face, and she closed her eyes and couldn't hold in the sigh of contentment that escaped through her lips.  
  
Their minds were in a haze. Nothing was comprehendible. All they knew of were each other.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we're not the only ones making up today" came a teasing voice.  
  
Syaoran's hand flew back to his side and he blushed profusely and Sakura's eyes snapped open. They both turned back to back with each other, both crossing their arms and blushing bright red.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" They both answered at the same time, making the other blush more.  
  
Eikichi chuckled and bent down to Azusa.  
  
"Remind you of someone dear?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Azusa smiled softly and faced Eikichi.  
  
"Of course. How long did it take before we finally admitted to each other about our feelings?" she giggled and looked at the two blushing teenagers.  
  
"They remind me of us" she said, looking at Eikichi.  
  
"That's right. But. . .hopefully. . .they won't be too much like us, and if that's the case, I feel bad for the guy" he said jokingly.  
  
Azusa slapped him on the arm lightly before pain once again took over her body.  
  
"Ah!" she cried in pain and clung to Eikichi, gripping his shoulder painfully tight, but by the look on his face, he was showing no sign of pain, but worry.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran towards Azusa and Eikichi.  
  
"Are you okay? Azusa? Don't worry, I'm here, everything will be alright" Eikichi whispered to her.  
  
"It hurts" she moaned.  
  
After a couple of seconds, the pain passed away, and her grip loosened on her husband.  
  
"I'm fine now" Azusa said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Eikichi asked, fearfully.  
  
Azusa nodded and looked up at him.  
  
"Yes. It's my friend's wedding and I'm here. What's wrong with this picture? I'M HERE!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Now. . .Let's Go" she demanded, and started to walk away, followed by Sakura.  
  
"Um. . .Azusa" Eikichi said apprehensively.  
  
She turned around and stared at him.  
  
"You're. . .umm. . ." Eikichi stuttered.  
  
"Leaking" Syaoran finished for him.  
  
Azusa looked down and her eyes widened in realization then narrowed.  
  
Azusa and Sakura got the same annoyed expression on their faces.  
  
"My Water Broke! Don't Just Stand There Eikichi!" Azusa shouted, looking at Eikichi.  
  
"Call An Ambulance Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, looking at Syaoran.  
  
"I'll call the hospital!" Eikichi yelled.  
  
"I'll call the ambulance!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
They turned the other direction and ran into each other, making them both topple over each other.  
  
"Stop moving around! Get Offa Me!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"I would if YOU stop hitting me!" Eikichi roared.  
  
"God!" cried Sakura flinging her arms in the air.  
  
She walked over the two guys still on the floor. She took Eikichi by the collar of his tuxedo and Syaoran by the ear and pulled them up.  
  
"O-Ow, ow, ow" Syaoran whimpered, feeling his ear almost being torn out of his head.  
  
"Syaoran. Cell phone. Call the ambulance" she said expertly, pointing to Syaoran.  
  
"Mr. Onizuka. Cell phone. Call the hospital and tell them you're coming" she said, pointing to Eikichi.  
  
"And this time. . .GO THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!" she yelled exasperated.  
  
Eikichi and Syaoran nodded and went into the opposite direction. Syaoran went to the corner to call and Eikichi went to the other.  
  
Sakura turned to Azusa and sighed.  
  
"Well. . .I got that under control. Hopefully Mr. Onizuka remembers the number for the hospital" Sakura said squarely.  
  
"Don't get me started on that. . ." Azusa sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.  
  
Syaoran and Eikichi ran back to the girls'.  
  
"Okay, the ambulance will be here in few" Syaoran said.  
  
"And the Hospital is ready for us" Eikichi announced.  
  
"Finally" Azusa and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
---Minutes Later---  
  
Sirens rang throughout the walls, making themselves known.  
  
"Shouko I'm soo sorry I ruined your wedding!" cried Azusa.  
  
"Don't be sorry! You gave me the best present ever! They say when a woman starts to give berth at a wedding, it's very good luck for the bride and groom!" Shouko said excitedly.  
  
"Oh Shouko. Good luck on everything, I'm sorry again" Azusa said before the doors closed and she and Eikichi went away.  
  
Everybody went back inside of the mansion except for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
They stood next to each other, the wind briefly flowing Sakura's dress out.  
  
"They're soo lucky" Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked, looking down at the petite girl.  
  
"They're soo in love" Sakura said plainly, looking up at Syaoran.  
  
Their eyes locked and stayed. Glued to each other.  
  
'Only you. For the rest of my life' their thoughts reeled in their minds.  
  
Syaoran stepped next to Sakura and cupped the back of her head, and leaned it forward.  
  
He leaned forward and saw Sakura close her eyes in bliss.  
  
He leaned downward and was finally about to fulfill his dream. . .  
  
When a shrill voice rang through the air.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A.N. Noo!! Dammit why do I have to interrupt them now?! Oh. . .I know. . .because I'm the master of all evil. Hehe. . .I do soo hope that this chapter was worth your reading. Once again. . .I thank EVERYONE that took the time out of there lives to review this. . .this. But. . .honest to God. . .even I don't like the way this chapter turned out. . .so I got the marshmallows ready, and I await to read all of the flames! OH OH OH! Can anyone tell me what a Betta Reader is? I saw it on a lot of people's FanFiction and I have NO idea what that is. . .*sweat drop* Tell me? Please? I'll sit here and wait. *opens bag of marshmallows and starts munching* 


	4. Chapter Four

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: You know the dammed drill. I don't own a God Dammed thing. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I got this idea from Zodiac P.I. . . I don't own that either. . .that's owned by the genius Natsumi Ando.  
  
Summary: Sakura got a mysterious love letter from someone. Could it possibly be. . .?  
  
A.N. I never thought that I would actually get this far in a story. And you don't understand how completely ecstatic I am that people like this, and review, and read this!  
  
For the basis of this chapter—  
  
---anything in these are song lyrics---  
  
So. . .without further adieu. . .THE NEXT CHAPTER! Weee!  
  
Previous Chapter: Syaoran stepped next to Sakura and cupped the back of her head, and leaned it forward.  
  
He leaned forward and saw Sakura close her eyes in bliss.  
  
He leaned downward and was finally about to fulfill his dream. . .  
  
When a shrill voice rang through the air.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran's head snapped up and glared furiously at whomever dared call his name at the moment in time.  
  
Who he saw shocked him.  
  
Why would they do such a thing like this?  
  
'They're evil. That's why' Syaoran thought, still glaring at the small figure getting bigger as it got nearer to them.  
  
The figure was approaching to them faster, and Syaoran's arms dropped to his side and Sakura, feeling slightly dazed and confused at what almost had happened, moved away from him.  
  
When Syaoran felt Sakura move away from him, felt her warm body take away heat, his anger increased toward the figure.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" it screamed, and then finally came close enough so that Sakura noticed who it was.  
  
"Meiling?!" Sakura gasped, feeling quite embarrassed. She turned her head to see Syaoran slightly twitching. His fists clenched tightly at his side.  
  
"What Do You Want Meiling?!" Syaoran growled.  
  
'What the Hell is her problem?' he thought angrily.  
  
Instead of answering, she clung to Syaoran's side, griping his arm tightly, hiding her face in his back. The anger seeped out of Syaoran, and was quickly replaced with worry.  
  
"What's the matter Meiling?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Them! All of them! Running. Screaming. Thousands." Meiling barely got out, breathing heavily.  
  
"What are you talking about Meiling?" Sakura asked, making her presence known.  
  
Meiling dislodged herself from Syaoran's arm and stood in front of them.  
  
"Girls! Thousands of them. Swarms of them!" Meiling said, shock written all of her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, slightly scared of what the answer might be.  
  
"All of the girls from school are here! I don't even know why! They're all screaming and screeching! They're ruining the wedding and it's entirely your fault Xioa-lang!" she accused, pointing a finger at him.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"What do you mean they're all here? All of them? Are you sure you aren't just exaggerating?" he asked, starting to feel worried.  
  
Meiling gave him a blank stare that clearly said, 'would I lie to you?'.  
  
Sakura looked from Meiling to Syaoran and back again. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the front doors opened and about seventy heads popped out.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in fright and fear.  
  
"Oh. Shit." He whispered and ran to the side of the building, towards the alternate door.  
  
"Syaoran? Wha--?" was all Sakura got out before a mob of girls went running past her and after Syaoran.  
  
Squeals of, "Syaoran!", "Syao-kun!", and "Syaoran-kun!" rang loudly outside.  
  
They all pushed Sakura and Meiling out of the way so that they could reach their target faster.  
  
"Oh My God!" Sakura yelled, and started running after the girls who were running after Syaoran.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Syaoran burst through the doors and skid behind walls trying to get away from the mob of girls.  
  
'Damm! Just when I had a moment with Sakura! If only they weren't girls!' Syaoran thought spitefully.  
  
'But they aren't girls! They're robots!' he thought, running faster. Not being able to hear the rapid beatings of feet behind him anymore, he slowed down his pace a bit.  
  
Slumping his back against the wall, he closed his eyes to catch his breathe.  
  
"I saw him go this way!" he heard a high voice shout. His eyes snapped open again and he looked around with new found fear.  
  
Their was no place to hide, unless you count the walls.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought, and hid behind the wall, shutting his eyes tightly. He thought he went deaf for a second when he didn't hear footsteps coming his way.  
  
'Safe' he thought, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
  
The minute those words briefly passed through his mind, a small delicate hand grabbed his and began tugging him somewhere gently.  
  
Syaoran sighed a breathe of annoyance. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, afraid that if he did he would be staring into a face full of make- up.  
  
They stopped suddenly, and the girl let go of his hands and started to giggle.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." her voice was soft and . . .eerily familiar.  
  
"The sea of raging hormones has ebbed." she finished.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes slowly what he saw didn't surprise him.  
  
Sakura was standing there, her hands placed on her curvy hips and her eyebrow raised.  
  
A smile was brought to Syaoran's lips.  
  
"How did you get rid of them?" he asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I held my breathe, prayed that they were as stupid as they looked, and yelled that you went the other way." She said, a laugh tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
The look that Syaoran gave her pushed her over the edge and she laughed. The sound ringing through his ears like bells.  
  
She was amazing. Wonderful. Lovely. Exquisite. Every possible synonym that popped into his head meant the same thing. Her auburn hair was piled on the top of her head, a few single strands hung down, framing her face. Her gown glistened like powdered snow and clung to every delicate curve in her body.  
  
And her smile. It was as infectious as her laugh that rung throughout the room. And equally as breathtaking.  
  
The music stopped, and a slow melody took place of the up-beat one just before. Syaoran took her hand and led her from where they were to the ballroom.  
  
"Dance with me." he said, wrapping one arm around her little waist, until it rested on the small of her back. He drew her tightly against him. She felt like a block of clay, being molded to fit him perfectly. And she found right away, that she liked the feeling.  
  
---Maybe I'm old fashioned feeling as I do  
  
Maybe I'm just living in the past  
  
But when I meet the right one, I know I'll be true  
  
My first love will be my last---  
  
The music wove around them as they moved in perfect rhythm to the slow and steady beat.  
  
---When I fall in love, it will be forever  
  
Or I'll never fall in love  
  
In a restless world like this is  
  
Love is ended before it's begun  
  
And too many moonlight kisses  
  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun---  
  
"I never thanked you for saving me." he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I didn't do it for you. I did it to help my ears stop bleeding." she smiled.  
  
She was awfully close to him. She could smell his heavy scent, and she was surprised when a quiver ran throughout her body.  
  
---When I give me heart, it will be completely  
  
Or I'll never give my heart  
  
And the moment I can fell that you fell that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you---  
  
He took her hand and lead her from the ballroom to the terrace balcony. Where the air was crisp and cool and flipped around their heated bodies.  
  
"You might not have done it for me. But I sure as hell am glad that you did it." Whispered words and heated breathe turned to warm lips against her ear. Her breathe caught in her throat. She swallowed, trying to retain any sense of sanity and satiability that she had left.  
  
Syaoran was in shock himself. He was never this forward before, but he was tired of it. Tired of pretending that he had no more feelings for her. Tired of not telling her the truth. Tired of not having her.  
  
And now, he was going to finally put his feelings on the line.  
  
'Damm the consequences. I love her!' was his last fleeting thought before his lips were on hers.  
  
Uh Oh. She was in trouble now, and she didn't really care. The last of her restraints melted away as she molded herself to his body once again.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt herself open up to his kiss. Concentrating on the feel of his lips on hers. How close, and tight he'd held her as they swayed to the slow moving music.  
  
How long they kissed was anyone's guess. She was too dizzy to keep track. All she concentrated on was the fire and passion of the kiss, the way his hand held her neck and played with wisps of her hair.  
  
Being in love never felt so good. She'd been mad not to have realized that she loved him before. Foolish.  
  
He did some kind of fancy dip, holding her tight as he bent her over. When he pulled her back up, her breasts swept across his silk tux, against the buttons of his shirt and desire swept through him, more than he'd ever felt in his entire life rippled through his insides.  
  
Try as he might, he couldn't control his feelings anymore.  
  
Tearing his lips from her, he leaned his forehead against hers. Nothing was said for a second, all that was heard was the hard breathing coming from the both of them.  
  
A slow steady smile appeared on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Sakura. . .my feelings toward you haven't changed in thirteen years. Ever since I was little. . .and until now. . ." he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. She gazed at him in a way he never saw before. Realization struck him when a she smiled an adoring smile at him.  
  
"Yes." she leaned her head up towards him.  
  
"I know." their lips met again in a tantalizing kiss. Not like the first one that they had, which was slow, loving. This one was held with need, and desire.  
  
He held her close. She pressed into him, wanting to show him that she felt for him the same way he felt for her. And after soo long, soo long, they were finally together. Their emotions and souls finally connected as one.  
  
Their lips meddled together. Their tongues danced together in a heated dance making beautiful music that told more than mere words.  
  
Every fiber of her body was pin-pointed to the feelings she gave into. The feelings that he gave her.  
  
It was insane to want her so much. Every touch, every breathe, every moan and sigh, all of her. He needed her with such a passion he thought it would make him explode.  
  
She sighed and her mouth opened against his. Overcome by emotion, he captured her tongue, one shock after another flew throughout their bodies.  
  
If only air wasn't necessary. . .  
  
He pulled away and stared down at the girl who unwittingly captured his heart. Her lips were red, and swollen. Her breathing was uneven, and she never looked more breathtaking.  
  
"I love you." he whispered, his hands held her waist protectively.  
  
"I love you too." she smiled a breathtaking smile that made him catch his breathe all over again.  
  
---And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you---  
  
He pulled her against him, and danced with her to the next slow music that was slightly heard through the doors. Loving the feel of her in his arms. And that's where he planned to keep her, for the rest of their lives.  
  
Sakura laid her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat, the sound calming her. She captured this moment in her mind to keep as a memory of the best day of her life. Never before, had she been soo happy. Love never felt soo right.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"It's about time." a hushed voice whispered from behind the bushes. A red blinking camera light showed that it was recording.  
  
"Tomoyo will hate me." Meiling laughed, gazing happily at the two soul- mates, who danced soo closely together it seemed as if their bodies were fused together.  
  
'Yes. About time' she thought, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
---The Next Day---  
  
"Come on. Let's go home Sakura." Syaoran said, swinging his bag over his shoulder, giving a bored look at Sakura.  
  
Sakura snapped to attention and blushed. Girls around her looked wide-eyed at her, then at each other and quickly started to whisper.  
  
"Oh Boy! When Did You Two Become A Couple?!" two squealed, stars forming in their eyes.  
  
Sakura blushed when she felt Syaoran grab her hand and lead her away from the squealing girls.  
  
"Did Meiling tell this many people already? But. . .we just got together yesterday night!" Sakura said, confused.  
  
"It's Meiling." he shrugged.  
  
"And the fact that she was working with Tomoyo didn't really help us along." he said, spinning her around hugging her to his body.  
  
"But what the hell. Let the people talk." he said, smirking, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, then ran away.  
  
"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!"  
  
"Li Syaoran! I Hate You!" Sakura laughed and chased after Syaoran.  
  
Two souls. . .are finally united, and bound together for the rest of their lives.  
  
--------------------End-----------------  
  
A.N. YIKE! Well. .this isn't the LAST chapter, there is one more. But. . .technically. . .this is the last chapter! Thank you soo much for sticking with me this long guys! I know that I've been the biggest pain in the ass cuz of my attitude that. . .well. . .let's face it. . .my attitude bites. So. . .I'm sorry! And. . .I hope that you'll read my last and final chapter of "Love Letter"! By the by. . .the song was "When I Fall In Love" by the Carpenters. . .I don't' own that either. . .Thanks again! I love ya'll! *runs away* 


	5. Chapter Five

Love Letter  
  
Disclaimer: You know the dammed drill. I don't own a God Dammed thing. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I got this idea from Zodiac P.I. . . I don't own that either. . .that's owned by the genius Natsumi Ando.  
  
A.N: Erm. . .I suppose you could say this is an O-make type thingy. *sweat- drop* This isn't really in Syaoran's point of view. . .but all of the thoughts are Syaoran's. REMEMBER THAT! ALL THE THOUGHTS ARE SYAORAN'S!!! heheh *sweat-drop again*  
  
OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT SOO MANY REVIEWS!!! EEK! Well. . .to me. . .this is a whole lotta reviews and I want to thank you! Yummy! *huggle* ok. . .and I never did this so...wooo reviewers who reviewed to Chapter 4! WEEE!  
  
"AlterEthereal: I KNOW!!! Oh My God! I did that by accident and then BAM! I found out and I tried to change it as fast as I could but. . .sadly. . .you read it faster then my stupid computer could update! OH MY GOD! I'M SOO SORRY! It had the same "4" and . . .*bows head* I am ashamed. I tried to fix it as fast as I could. And, whew, now it's the right chapter. . . well. . .at least you got a preview of what is to come in Stuck On You neh? Lol. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: Oh my! Was it really that short? I'm sorry! But. . .ack! I don't know what I can do to lengthen it! I hope you liked it though! Honestly sorry!  
  
anjuliet: Updating!  
  
HeLLmAsteR Fibby: Oh yes. . .that is what Sakura gets for using old notebooks and finding old unrequited love letters. It's funny wrapped up into a tiny neat little bow. . .hee hee  
  
Hikari Mizu: S-sequel? O.O wow. . .I honestly don't think that I can accomplish it. Well. . .I don't know what it would be about! Ack! Well. . .I shall definitely think about that and if anyone would want a sequel. . .I will certainly write one. . .I hope. kekeke  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank You!  
  
TaRe-ChiBi: I'm soo happy that you thought it was funny! Well. . .um. . .technically that was the last chapter but this is the. . .O-make? I don't even know what that is! *sweat-drop* ehehe. . .erm. . .here's another chapter though!  
  
WhiteLiliesWithAScar: Here it is! I hope that I updated fast though. If I didn't I'm sorry!  
  
xi fan ta sy: Thank You! I sometimes fear that I am too detailed though. Thank you!!"  
  
Summary: Sakura got a mysterious love letter from someone. Could it possibly be. . .?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
(Thirteen Years Earlier)  
  
Four year old Syaoran sat his desk. He looked bored as he read an advanced book, much harder than what most four year olds read. His hair was still that wonderful chocolate color, and as always, still out of place and sticking out at odd angles.  
  
'Thirteen years ago, I thought that I was smarter than anyone else. I could solve simultaneous equations. I could write the kanji characters for grass- hopper. And I knew the eighty-eight constellations in the sky!'  
  
'I thought I knew everything. . .'  
  
"Syaoran! Let's play Hercules!" a little boy said excitedly. He was wearing a cape and a head band with a giant circle on it.  
  
"You get to be the Monster!" another boy said dominatingly. He too was wearing the cape and head band.  
  
Syaoran turned from the book to give a bored look at the two young boys.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for child's games. No thanks" he said in an annoyed voice.  
  
He turned around and the two boys looked shocked. They looked at each other and one of the boys started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Syaoran glared.  
  
'Kinder-garden is soo boring. . .' he thought un-amused.  
  
"Syaoran! It's nap time!" the teacher said happily.  
  
Syaoran gave her an innocent look.  
  
"But. . .I'm not sleepy" he said cutely.  
  
"Everyone else is sleeping quietly. Could you do me a favor and do what you are told?" the teacher said panicking. Never has she had a kinder student that refuse to take a nap.  
  
Syaoran laid his head on top of his crossed arms on the table.  
  
'Oh boy. I was wrong. It's Beyond boring. . .'  
  
---  
  
"Hey! It's You Isn't It?!" an angry voice yelled.  
  
Syaoran turned his head only to see the angry eyes of the boy who asked him to play earlier in the day.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked, completely confused.  
  
"You Stole Mamouru's Money Didn't You?!" he yelled, and pointed a scared little boy behind him. Clearly, that was Mamouru.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran was not amused. He hated to be accused of something, especially when he didn't even know what was going on!  
  
The little boy angrily slammed his tiny hand on the desk table in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Someone stole Mamouru's money from his desk during nap time. You're the only one who wasn't sleeping!" he yelled.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Nope. You're questioning the wrong person. I didn't take it. . .so get outta my face" Syaoran said, as patiently as he could.  
  
The boy grew angry that Syaoran wasn't at all intimidated by him. He swiftly grabbed the collar of Syaoran's shit and screamed in his face. Loud and strong.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK TO HIM NOW!!"  
  
Suddenly, a pile of trash was being poured over his head. The boys eyes widened in shock and disgust.  
  
Syaoran looked past the boy to see who was bold enough to pour trash on someone.  
  
Four year old Sakura stood there, looking very cross. Her eyes narrowed at the boy who yelled at Syaoran.  
  
"S-Sakura?!" the boy stuttered.  
  
"Syao already said that he didn't do it! Can't You Trust Your Friend?!" she angrily screamed. Her little hand was planted firmly at her hip and the other arm was around the tiny trash can.  
  
"Then who took it?!" the boy yelled bravely, and took a step towards Sakura.  
  
"Someone else!" she yelled back, taking a step towards him. Soon enough, there faces were close together.  
  
The boy turned his head and smirked.  
  
"As in who?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment as she thought.  
  
"Mmm. . .I'll find out! Sakura will find the thief!" she said proudly.  
  
"If you don't, then. . .then you have to shave your head!" the boy challenged.  
  
"What if I do find the thief? Then you'll have to be Syuru-Baa the evil witch!" she challenged back.  
  
The boy got a grave look on his face, as he turned green at the thought of being a witch.  
  
Sakura turned to see Syaoran staring intently at her.  
  
She smiled and showed him a peace sign.  
  
"Don't worry! Leave it to me!" she announced happily.  
  
Syaoran blushed faintly and quickly turned his head to glare at the table.  
  
'She should mind her own business. . .'  
  
---  
  
'Sakura Kinomoto. . .she sure is weird. . .'  
  
It was now dark outside and Syaoran was in his room doing some work.  
  
He heard a faint knock on the door and one of his sisters, Fuutie, came in holding the phone, a four year old Meiling hiding behind her.  
  
"Syaoran? Did you play with Sakura Kinomoto in your class today?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran looked up to look at his sister.  
  
"No, not really. Why?" he wondered.  
  
"They say that she isn't home yet. She never got back" Meiling answered. She was sitting on top of Syaoran's desk and flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Everyone is worried about her" she continued, crossing her legs.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened a bit with worry but that quickly went away. He looked at the clock on his wall.  
  
'Bed-time' he thought, as he looked at the clock. It was eight and it was very dark outside.  
  
'She's still not home?! Sakura!' he thought, a bit panicked.  
  
He shook his head and got back to work.  
  
"Mmm. . ."  
  
His pencil shook in his hand, as all he could think about was the girl.  
  
'I have nothing to do with what's happened. It's none of my business' he thought sensibly.  
  
He could feel his conscience eating away at his soul.  
  
"Mmmm. . ."  
  
'But. . .perhaps she's at. . .'  
  
---  
  
Syaoran quietly opened the screen door of his classroom and peeked inside.  
  
'She's not here' he thought sadly.  
  
He unexpectedly heard a tapping noise coming from the closet, in the corner of the room.  
  
He looked, a little bit scared towards the door just as the door swiftly swung open. His eyes widened in fright.  
  
"THERE!!" a young female voice shouted.  
  
A bright light shone throughout the room and somebody came rushing out.  
  
Sakura stood, balanced on one foot. Her other one was in there air, inches away from Syaoran's face which was covered by his arms protectively. Syaoran was leaning back to the point of falling over. He had barely avoided the girls kick to the head.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hello Syao!" Sakura said, sweat-dropping, her leg still mere inches from Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran, still in shock, couldn't say anything. He just stood there staring wide eyed at the cheerful girl.  
  
Finally regaining their composer, Syaoran and Sakura stood by each other.  
  
"So. . .what are you doing here?" Syaoran said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"I think. . .the thief will come to take the money again" she said as if it was common sense. She pointed to a coin that was on the table.  
  
Syaoran looked shocked.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've been here all by yourself? Just to catch the thief? But. . .it's hours after everybody went home!" he said, on the verge of screaming.  
  
"Yup" Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Unbelievable" Syaoran sweat-dropped.  
  
The air turned calm again as neither of them spoke. The both sat on the floor together, Sakura sitting Indian-style and Syaoran with his knees drawn close to his body.  
  
Syaoran's eyes turned very serious as he was deep in thought.  
  
"How come? Why would you do something like this for someone you don't even know that well? A tannin?" he asked, his face held a somber look.  
  
Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Tannin? Wh-what's that?" she asked innocently. She tilted her head to the side cutely.  
  
Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes in slight annoyance.  
  
"Tannin are people who are not blood related and or who do not have any special relation-ship with you" he said expertly.  
  
Sakura's eyes swirled with confusion.  
  
"Wow. You've got the dictionary definition" she said, impressed.  
  
She looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Umm. . .well. . .I'm still not sure what that means. . .but you didn't steal it did you? That's why we've gotta find out who really did it!" she said determinately.  
  
She looked at Syaoran and smiled that smile that made the coldest of hearts melt.  
  
"I trust you. . .ya know!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, slightly touched by her words. He found himself blushing and his face felt like it was on fire.  
  
He quickly looked down as his tiny fingers intertwined together. His bangs fell over his eyes so that she, hopefully, didn't see the pink forming over his face.  
  
". . .All right, I guess" he said softly.  
  
He slowly started to get up.  
  
"But I don't think that the thief will come back here this late at night. We'd better go home for now. . ." his voice was cut off by a scratching noise by the window.  
  
By instinct, he took Sakura and pulled her down with him underneath the desks.  
  
"Look Syao! Here he comes!" Sakura whispered softly to Syaoran.  
  
"No kiddin'?" Syaoran whispered back, slightly shocked that they found the thief.  
  
Sakura got a wicked grin on her chubby little face and wiped out a stick.  
  
"All right now. . ." Sakura stood up from behind the desk and jumped on it.  
  
"There, You Thief!!" She shouted and jumped from the desk up in the air; the stick in her hand was raised above her head.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in fright.  
  
'What Is She Doing?!' his mind screamed for fear of the four year old girl.  
  
"CAWW!!"  
  
Sakura's eyes turned into tiny dots as she missed her target by another inch. She was rooted in a crouching position as she stared into the beady black eyes of a crow.  
  
"A-a Crow?!" she stuttered, completely stunned.  
  
Syaoran rushed from underneath the table and to Sakura's side in an instant.  
  
"That's right!" he remembered.  
  
"Crows automatically collect shiny objects" he told Sakura.  
  
They looked back to the spot where the crow was, only to find that it was gone.  
  
The looked simultaneously to the open window and sure enough, the crow was flying out the window.  
  
"Ah" Sakura whimpered.  
  
She walked to the open window and stepped on the thin banner hanging over the side of the building. Slowly, she began her way across.  
  
"Wait Thief!" she shouted and leaned her hands against the window to keep her balance so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Don't You Dare!" Syaoran protested. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was worried about the little auburn haired girl.  
  
"But we need to prove your innocence!" she replied stubbornly and continued her way.  
  
Finally, she reached the crows nest. Standing on her tip-toes she looked in to see in the nest.  
  
"Oh! Syao look!" she called.  
  
Syaoran quickly got on the rail and easily walked to Sakura and looked inside the nest along with her.  
  
"W-woah" he said amazed.  
  
Any shiny object that you could imagine was inside of this nest. It had everything from dolls, to buttons. Spoons and silverware to funny glasses with a nose attached to it. Everything from jewelry and watches, to bottle caps and coins.  
  
"Lots of stuff in here. . ." he said, dumbfounded.  
  
"And here's Mamouru's coin!" Sakura said triumphantly taking the coin from the nest and showing it to Syaoran.  
  
She leaned off the side of the building, her fingers tightly holding the edge of the roof where the nest was, and smiled ever so sweetly at Syaoran.  
  
"See! I Knew you didn't do it!" she smiled.  
  
Syaoran looked at her surprised.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura said, and then took something out from the nest.  
  
She took out and put on the funny glasses with random things hanging from the sides and a big nose attached to it.  
  
"He's got something like this too!" Sakura said in a funny voice and made strange hand movements with her hands.  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped, but hold in the laugh that was pressing to be released, the laugh that has been suppressed for a long time.  
  
"I wonder where he got that!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh! Look!" Sakura said as she and Syaoran looked up into the star-filled sky.  
  
A shooting star was flying in the air, cutting through the dark like a knife cutting through butter, right above their heads.  
  
"Wow. . .it's soo pretty!" Sakura breathed.  
  
"I didn't know that the clear night sky could be soo beautiful" Syaoran admitted.  
  
"It looks even more so in the winter! Oh look! There's the Scorpius!" Sakura said, and pointed to a constellation in the sky.  
  
Syaoran followed her finger and stared into the stars, mesmerized by the beauty.  
  
"Okay! Time to get Mamouru's coin back" Sakura said, knocking Syaoran out of the serenity he was currently in.  
  
"But. . .don't you want to get your coin back too?" he asked.  
  
"Nope!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"My mom told me. . .that when you learn something new. . .the moment is like a treasure" she said in a voice full of emotion and kindness.  
  
Syaoran stared at her.  
  
'I thought I knew everything. . .but I didn't'  
  
"This is just a present for the crow" Sakura continued.  
  
"Because of him. . .I got to see Syao smile" she said cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran felt his face get hot and he blushed a deep red.  
  
'There are soo many things I don't know. . .soo many things I don't understand. . .'  
  
They stood together for a few minutes more, Sakura showing him more star constellations and Syaoran blushing beet red.  
  
Syaoran walked her home to make sure she was safe. Even though it wasn't safe for two four year olds to walk by themselves, but he didn't want to take any chances that something would happen to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! I was soo worried!" her dad cried and Sakura smiled sheepishly.  
  
Syaoran called his home and after getting scolded from each one of his sisters, mother, and Meiling, he was finally able to go home.  
  
---  
  
"Syao!! Let's play Hercules!" Sakura shouted happily the next day at kinder- garden. She was wearing the same head band with circle on it, along with the little boy that had accused Syaoran of stealing the other day.  
  
"Wait, Sakura, Syaoran won't play. . ."the little boy started.  
  
Syaoran gave them a bored look and then sighed when he saw Sakura.  
  
"Sure. . .as long as I don't have to be the evil witch okay?" he said.  
  
Sakura smiled fondly at Syaoran and the little boy stood with his mouth open and his eyes wide.  
  
"Syura-Baa the evil master is here!!" the boy growled. This was his punishment for accusing Syaoran for stealing. And because Sakura proved that Syaoran didn't steal, he had to be the evil witch in their game.  
  
"Syao, come here" Sakura said, grabbing his hand, making him run to catch up to her.  
  
"H-hey" Syaoran stuttered and ran behind Sakura.  
  
'There are soo many thing I don't know yet. . .'  
  
Syaoran blushed hard feeling the warmth of Sakura's little hand clasped around his own.  
  
'Including this new feeling I've never felt before'  
  
'You taught me soo much. . .'  
  
A letter lay alone on Syaoran's desk. On the front of the letter, were the words. . .  
  
"Dear Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
x´¨)  
  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨).  
  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´  
  
.·´ ¸.·*`·»- «¤º-|[O-Wa-Ri]|-º¤»  
  
(¸.·´  
  
---  
  
A.N: EEKKSS!!! IT'S DONE!! IT'S ACUALLY OVER!!! I ACUALLY FINISHED A STORY!!!! YAY!!!!! IT'S OVER!!!!!! Awww. . .It's Over! *cries* THANK YOU EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED!!  
  
"AlterEthereal Among the Roses AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr anjuliet BriAnna chibi cherry blosom Dandy Mandy gesym Hikari Mizu jojo Kandeis Katalin Katy KuTiExAzNxAnGeL li_loves_sakura Lil Cherry Blossom Angel Lil-ChiBi-person lil-cherry-wolf Lizzy:) nekomoongirl Sai-Mui sakura963 Sofia summer lover sweet-captor TaRe-ChiBi Tramie WhiteLiliesWithAScar"  
  
Thank You!!!!!!!!!! *Bows and runs away 


End file.
